


Innocent Akaashi

by GazingNebula



Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a roleplay, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: Bokuto texts Akaashi at 2 am in the morning.Find the more aesthetic version at wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/235408829-innocent-akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Daily Dose of Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862329
Kudos: 16





	1. One

(Based off a roleplay I did with a friend.)

Please enjoy this story "Innocent Akaashi," a story I did to pass time!

_______________

Bokuto Today at 1:58 am

hey

Hey 

HEY

Akaashi Today at 1:59 am

Bokuto, it's two in the morning...

Bokuto Today at 1:59 am

No its 1:59

Akaashi Today at 1:59 am

...

Bokuto Today at 2:00 am

gEt it RighT

hellOOOOoooOO

whO hOOt

akAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAshi

hoot hooot?

owooooiio?

oowOOOOIIO

❓🦉🦉🦉❓

💔 👄 💔

🥺🥺🥺 💔❓

🤡 👻💀

😿😿😿

🦉💔🦉

Akaashi Today at 2:01 am

You are so annoying...

Bokuto Today at 2:02 am

YAY

YOU BACKKKKK

BOTTTTOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Akaashi Today at 2:02 am

What.

Bokuto Today at 2:03 am

You don't know what, BOTTTTOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM is?

Akaashi Today at 2:03 am

I don't know the word you are saying, Bokuto.

Bokuto Today at 2:04 am

Bottom?

._.

Akaashi Today at 2:04 am

Is it being at the bottom of something?

Bokuto Today at 2:04 am

OHOHOHOHOHOHO

OYA OYA OYA.

Akaashi Today at 2:05 am

Bokuto, calm down...

Just tell me what it means...

Bokuto Today at 2:05 am

YOU ARE GOING TO BE AT THE BOTTOM OF ME SOON, AKAASHI!

Akaashi Today at 2:05 am 

Huh...?

Bokuto Today at 2:06 am

Are there any children around you?

Akaashi Today at 2:06 am

Does Kenma count...?

Bokuto Today at 2:07 am

hmMMmmMMMmm...

He's really annoying, so yep.

Akaashi Today at 2:07 am

Why would you disrespect the only other sane person that I know....?

Bokuto Today at 2:08 am

HE DOESN'T SAY OYA BACK. 🥺

Akaashi Today at 2:08 am

That's because he sane, unlike you.

Bokuto Today at 2:09 am

😎😎😎

hecccccc yeahhhhh

Akaashi Today at 2:09 am

Just explain what it is...

Fine. I'll go in another room away from Kenma.

Is that what you want?

Bokuto Today at 2:10 am

fuHOOHAck position, you suAHAHAHAHAHHAck, I fuAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHk

lol

Akaashi Today at 2:10 am

Huh...?

Bokuto Today at 2:10 am

.^.

Akaashi Today at 2:11 am

Bokuto, what are you even saying...?

Bokuto Today at 2:11 am

GENIUS STUFF.

YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND.

Akaashi Today at 2:12 am

Bokuto.

Bokuto Today at 2:12 am

cuz I'm smart.😎

Akaashi Today at 2:13 am

What.

Please explain, in "context"

Bokuto Today at 2:13 am

¿~¿

In Cool Mode? 😎 or stupid smart mode?🤡

Akaashi Today at 2:14 am

what.

Just say it normally

Please.

Bokuto Today at 2:14 am

hmmMM

Okay...

When a mommy and a daddy love each other so much

Akaashi Today at 2:15 am

Like Suga and Daichi?

Bokuto Today at 2:15 am

Daddy is top, mommy is bottom.

uhhhhhhhH

let's just say...

I walked in at the wrong time...

Akaashi Today at 2:15 am

Like us? We're like the parents of Fukorodani right?

Bokuto Today at 2:15 am

•T•

n o s e b l e e d

yes.

of course~

Akaashi Today at 2:16 am

Huh...?

Are you okay, Bokuto?

Do you need help?

Bokuto Today at 2:19 am

ohoho... not anymore...

Akaashi Today at 2:19 am

What do you mean...

You just had a nosebleed.

That can't stop in a minute.

Bokuto Today at 2:20 am

why do you have to be so innocently cute...

Akaashi Today at 2:20 am

I am not cute.

Bokuto Today at 2:21 am

you are to me

Akaashi Today at 2:20 am

Why are you complimenting me all of a sudden?

Bokuto Today at 2:21 am

is that baaaaaaaad?

Akaashi Today at 2:21 am

I don't know? I mean, it's sweet, but why?

______________

\- Chapter one, end.


	2. Two

Bokuto Today at 2:21

Because i love you...

Delete Message?

Yes or No

Bokuto Today at 2:22

hello?

Akaashi Today at 2:36

Hey, i'm back. Kenma needed something.

Bokuto Today at 2:36

thank god.

akaashi

come back to me, you goddess.

Akaashi Today at 2:38

Hm?

Sorry, I was listening to music.

Bokuto Today at 2:38

.

I didn't know you liked music?

Akaashi Today at 2:39

I do.

Its just that i don't listen to it a lot.

Bokuto Today at 2:39

oHohO

oHOHo

Akaashi Today at 2:39

Why do you ask?

Bokuto Today at 2:40

nothin'

I just didn't know...

ohohohohohoho

ohohohohoohohohoh

T^T

AKAASHIIII

Akaashi Today at 2:46

Hm?

Bokuto Today at 2:46

oh Ehehe

hEy

Akaashi Today at 2:47

...Hello.

Bokuto Today at 2:47

hey hey HEY

AKAASHIIII

T_T

Akaashi Today at 2:58

Sorry, Kenma needed something again.

Why is this kid so lazy...?

Bokuto Today at 2:58

uhuh.

sureee....

Akaashi Today at 2:59

Why do you sound so sarcastic, Bokuto?

Bokuto Today at 2:59

why are you so innocent?

hELLO?!

Akaashi Today at 3:12

I'm not a child, Bokuto.

How am I innocent?

Bokuto Today at 3:12

;-;

hmmM

Let's just say...

you don't know some stuff.

Akaashi Today at 3:12

What stuff?

Bokuto Today at 3:13

special stuff

Akaashi Today at 3:13

I'm not a child, Bokuto! I'm only a year younger?!

Why can't I know?! Why can't Kenma?!

Bokuto Today at 3:14

and you don't know about the birds and the bees

Akaashi Today at 3:14

Birds and the Bees?

Is that a clothing brand?

Bokuto Today at 3:14

you're killing me.

Akaashi Today at 3:15

I'm sorry.

How can i stop "killing you"

Bokuto Today at 3:15

BIG PP AND AND SMALL PP

Akaashi Today at 3:16

What.

Huh..?

Bokuto Today at 3:16

EXPRRRRRECIONNNSSSS

Akaashi Today at 3:17

Why are we talking about that now?

Bokuto Today at 3:17

._.

Akaashi Today at 3:18

Are you okay?

Bokuto Today at 3:18

Do want to know straightfoward?

Akaashi Today at 3:19

Is that the word normal for you?

If so the, yes.

Bokuto Today at 3:19

Alright.

hmm

how can I say this?

Akaashi Today at 3:19

Why am i somehow scared.

Bokuto Today at 3:19

alright, ready?

Akaashi Today at 3:20

Sure...?

Bokuto Today at 3:20

phew...

sex, top, bottom, positions, doggy, 69, 420, daddy, cock, hard, soft, cum.

and it feels good

Akaashi Today at 3:22

...

Is that what you were talking about...

oh.

Bokuto Today at 3:22

uhuh.

Akaashi Today at 3:24

...Why with me?

Bokuto Today at 3:24

YOU SAID IT NOT ME

Akaashi Today at 3:25

What...?

Bokuto, i can quote it for you

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE AT THE BOTTOM OF ME SOON, AKAASHI<"

Bokuto Today at 3:25

OHOHO:

"Like us? We're like the parents of Fukorodani right?"

OHOHOHOHO

Akaashi Today at 3:26

...

I didn't know.

Bokuto Today at 3:26

well you know now.

________________

\- Chapter two, end.


	3. Three

Akaashi Today at 3:25

I am at a very awkward situation....

Bokuto Today at 3:26

you wanna beCum the parent of Fukurōdani with me?

Akaashi Today at 3:26

Really..?

Bokuto Today at 3:27

I HAD TO I'M SORRY NOT SORRY

Akaashi Today at 3:27

To be honest, i am very uncomfortable- 

Bokuto Today at 3:27

I'm very comfortable.

Akaashi Today at 3:28

How are you so calm with this...?

Bokuto Today at 3:28

Kuroo.

Akaashi Today at 3:28

Oh.

Right...

I forgot about him.

Bokuto Today at 3:29

oHohO

Akaashi Today at 3:29

Huh?

Bokuto Today at 3:29

you can never forget about za pussy cat.

Akaashi Today at 3:30

Well, i did.

Mistakes happen, Bokuto.

Bokuto Today at 3:30

Lev- (A/N this is a joke from my previous Roleplay i did.)

AHEM what?

Akaashi Today at 3:30

Huh?

why did this suddenly become about Lev.

Bokuto Today at 3:31

notin'

:)

Akaashi Today at 3:31

I'm still thinking of your "offer"

Bokuto Today at 3:31

😏

ohoho?

😏

Akaashi Today at 3:32

...

Bokuto Today at 3:32

soooooO?

Akaashi Today at 3:33

These kids need a mom, correct?

Bokuto Today at 3:33

Of course.

Akaashi Today at 3:34

I...

maybe

Bokuto Today at 3:34

Thats means yes.

Akaashi Today at 3:35

No-

...

Bokuto Today at 3:35

y e s .

Akaashi Today at 3:35

They're gonna die with you anyways...

Bokuto Today at 3:35

._.

Akaashi Today at 3:36

...

They need someone actually normal.

That's just why i'm doing this.

Bokuto Today at 3:36

are you rejecting me?

🥺

Akaashi Today at 3:37

That's.

That's not what i'm saying

Its just...

I...

Never mind.

Bokuto Today at 3:37

🥺🥺🥺

Akaashi Today at 3:39

...

Fine, i accept your offer...

Bokuto Today at 3:39

😊

tHHHHHankKKKK yUOoO

😍

Akaashi Today at 3:40

...this isn't on purpose. Don't think about anything weird.

...

Bokuto Today at 3:40

._.

Akaashi Today at 3:40

I'm just doing this because they're gonna be insane when they grow up if you raise them.

Bokuto Today at 3:41

as long as you're with me.

😊

Akaashi Today at 3:41

That's...

Really cute.

Delete Message? 

Yes or No?

Akaashi Today at 3:43

...

...Bokuto?

_______________

\- Chapter three, end


	4. Four

Bokuto Today at 3:47

What was that?

Akaashi Today at 3:47

Nothing.

Bokuto Today at 3:48

im sorry. i got hungry and ate.

Akaashi Today at 3:48

Its was nothing, Bokuto.

Nothing at all...

Bokuto Today at 3:48

allllllllrighhtttttttt~

sooo~

when is that offer gonna become reality?

😏

🥺

Akaashi Today at 3:49

...

I...

Don't know.

Bokuto Today at 3:49

soon?

🥺

Akaashi Today at 3:50

sometime in the future...i don't know...

Delete Message?

Yes or No?

Bokuto Today at 3:51

no trying to delete it Akaashi. I already saw 😏

plus.

ohoho... the closet in the gym says otherwise...

Akaashi Today at 3:51

No.

Bokuto-

Bokuto Today at 3:51

okay, okay...

Akaashi Today at 3:52

I said don't think of anything weird.

Bokuto Today at 3:52

fiiiiiine.

Tomorrow, should we tell the team?

Akaashi Today at 3:53

...

Sure...

Bokuto Today at 3:53

Iright.

Goodnight baby Akaashi~

Akaashi Today at 3:54

I...

Bokuto Today at 3:54

too late, said and done

Akaashi Today at 3:55

Good night...

Bokuto-san...

Bokuto Today at 3:54

😊

________________

\- end.


End file.
